


Un día ordinario

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Magnus creyó que sería un día como todos, pero estaba muy, muy equivocado.
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Kudos: 1





	Un día ordinario

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus = Denmark.  
> Willhelm = Netherlands.

Era un día normal. O al menos, eso era lo que había creído Magnus. Había tomado su café como todas las mañanas y una vez que hubo terminado de prepararse, montó su vieja bicicleta. 

Le dio un vistazo antes de subirse. ¿Era hora de reemplazarla? Negó con la cabeza. Había pasado muchas aventuras junto a ella. ¿Por qué habría de deshacerse de su amada bicicleta? No lo haría a menos que algo terrible le sucediera. 

La misma se tambaleó un poco cuando Magnus se subió a ella. Sin embargo, éste no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando tuviera tiempo disponible, se dedicaría a darle el mantenimiento adecuado. Todo lo que le importaba era poder llegar a su trabajo a tiempo.

Como todas las mañanas, el tráfico era un desastre y no faltaba nunca el maleducado que le gritaba cuando pasaba con su bicicleta. Sin embargo, Magnus pensó que no había nada en el mundo que podría quitarle el buen humor del rostro. 

Detrás de él, Willhelm iba en su bicicleta. Procuraba mantener la distancia, más que nada, porque creía que aquella bicicleta que tenía por delante estaba a punto de caerse. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona podía ser para circular de ésa manera. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocurrió lo que él se había imaginado. La cadena de la bicicleta cedió y pronto vio cómo el dueño de la misma caía con toda su humanidad contra el asfalto. Luego un quejido tan fuerte, que quizás había podido despertar a quien fuera que todavía estuviera durmiendo a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Willhelm se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, dejando su bicicleta contra la muralla y, se acercó al accidentado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó mientras que se agachaba para observar a Magnus.

Éste aún estaba tirado en el asfalto. No porque le doliera demasiado el cuerpo, sino la vergüenza se había apoderado de él y no estaba en condiciones de mirar a nadie a los ojos, por más guapo que fuera éste.

—He tenido mejores días —dijo y con ayuda del otro, se puso de pie. 

Willhelm estaba listo para darle un sermón sobre el mantenimiento de las bicicletas, pero al ver las magulladuras del otro, pensó que quizás ya había tenido suficiente. 

—Mi casa está cerca de aquí. Tal vez pueda darle algo de mantenimiento a tu bicicleta —Willhelm se sorprendió a sí mismo. Normalmente no lo haría, pero aquella de derrota del otro le había dado algo de pena. 

—¿De veras? —Los ojos azules de Magnus se iluminaron en ese momento:—Pero… —Se rascó la nuca, se sentía culpable de que el otro se estuviera tomando tantas molestias:—¿No llegarás tarde a tu trabajo?

Willhelm se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo desde casa —Se limitó a decir. 

Magnus le tomó de las manos, sobrepasando el espacio personal del otro sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo podría pagártelo? 

Willhelm le examinó de pies a cabeza antes de darle una respuesta. 

—¿Qué tan bien sabes preparar café? —le preguntó mientras que se acariciaba el mentón. De hecho, antes de que ocurriera aquel pequeño incidente, se estaba encaminando a la cafetería que iba todos los días. Quizás podría disfrutar de una buena compañía, sin tener que pagar un centavo. 

—¡El mejor café que vas a probar en tu vida! —Magnus exclamó, mientras que la gente se apretaba para pasar a su lado. 

Willhelm se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal con la mano al otro. Magnus asintió y lentamente siguió al otro, para que su bicicleta no terminara de desarmarse en la calle.

A veces, un día ordinario podía convertirse en extraordinario sin intentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
